Whirlpool Village
The Land of Whirlpool was originally the homeland of the Uzumaki clan before it expanded. A few years before the Leaf Village was founded it had changed from a safe haven from the Clan Wars to the homeland of the Hidden Village of the Whirlpools. The Uzumaki acted as both Daimyo and Kage and created an alliance with the Senju. They created a sealing array that helped the First Hokage to turn part of the desert into a lush forest. In honor of their help the Hokage added the Uzumaki clan symbol onto the back of every ninja vest. Their close ties caused the First Hokage to fall in love with the Head of the Uzumaki's neice. During the Third Shinobi War Kumo and Iwa combined to destroy the Whirlpool village. In the end the suceeded, but the lost of so many of their shinobi played a major factor into their eventual defeat to the Leaf Village. Whirlpool survivors scattered. After going back in time Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke decide to rebuild the village to surpass its former glory. For a year they personally rebuild the village using Naruto's clones. They also use elemental jutsus and seals to make the island bigger until it's around the size of Fire country. The trio even go so far as to test the fertality of the ground to create villages near to later occupate. The Land of Whirlpool Layout About The Ninja Academy About The Hospital About The Ninja Library The shoreline is dotted with fishing villages, ninja outposts, and resort towns. A few miles inland there is wall called the Great Whirlpool Wall acting as the first layer of defence for Whirlpool. The wall has several entrances each manned by a chunnin guard. The wall is also has a layer of seals that make it more durable, absorb chakra, and allow certain keyed-in ninja's to activate a barrier. Basically there are missions were ninja's push some of their chakra into the storage portain of the seal that is later used to create and maintain the barrier. Inside the first wall the countryside is a mix of hills, prairies, rivers, and forests. Villages, outposts, and towns are sprinkled around the land each surrounding a Special City or Noble fief. Noble fiefs are where a noble family lives whose job is to take care of the surrounding lands. In the center of the island is a giant whirlpool which is where the island gets its name from. In the middle of he whirlpool is very small island that has one tall uexplainable mountain on it. This mountain used to be where the Hidden Villiage was until the Third Great Shinobi War. Naruto decided to make this the location of the capital city instead. They named it Sakura so that his team-mate would always be remembered. There are six Special Cities on Whirlpool. Flavian City is also known as the City of Entertainment. It has the best theatres for plays and movies. It has the only Opera House and has a Colosseum where the third part of the chunnin exams will always be held. It also is similiar to Las Vegas in how circuses and other recreational acts want to end up there. It is also like Hollywood and Broadway with people wanting to become famous there. I named it the Flavian because that was another name for the Colosseum in Rome. Reno City is also the City of Sin. The is where the only casinos and brothels can be found except for the one brothel in the Hidden Villiage. It also has a red light district. Strip clubs and other places are found in an abundance here.I named it Reno after the city in Nevada. Hagia City is also the City of Religion. While the Hidden Villiage, Capital, and towns may have churches; the most beautiful and bigest are here. People of faith make sure to start their pilgrimages here. I named it after the Wonder Hagia Sophia. I thought of using dozens of other Wonders for the name but decided on this one. Babylon City is also known as the City of Relaxation. It has the best bathhouses and resorts. It is a major vacation spot. It is also where the annual boat races are at. It's best resort is called the Hanging Gardens. I pictured and named after the Wonder called the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. Alexandria City is also known as the City of Knowledge. It has the Great Library that has copies of every book that the Ninjas of Whirlpool could find; though it has no ninja techniques in it. It also has the only colleges and the very best schools. People will pay very high to send their kids their. Also this is where Philosphers and such will go to share their discoveries. Minamoto City is also known as the City of The Samurai. It is where the Samurai Academy is and where the Samurai council and Quarters are. The best Samurai are chosen for the Whirlpool Daiymo's guard. They also are who are hired for permanent guard positions. Some do go rogue and other samurai and ninjas take care of them. Sakura City is also known as the Capital City. This is where the Daiymo is and where the best marketplace is. It has the second best schools and theatres. ---------------------------------- Around the Hidden Villiage is the last wall. It completely surrounds the Village and has only four entrances. Each is manned by a pair of chunnins and Anbu keep a constant patrol around the village. The wall itself is covered in seals that registers if any new chakra signature enters or exits. It can withstand the strength of summon creatures and can create a barrier. The wall contains crystals that store chakra that can be activated to create and maintain a barrier. Everyday Chunnin guards push a little of their chakra into the crystals. The village itself is divided into five districts with the Uzokage Tower in the middle. The Headquaters for the ANBU is underground. Their is a river that flows through the village that called Kashi River. Underneath it is a tunnel that leads to a hidden underwater bridge that leads to Wave. This tunnel is the evacuation tunnel incase of an attack. District 1: Hospital, Ninja Library, Ninja Apartments, and 1-30 Training Grounds. District 2: Ninja Houses, Clan Grounds, and 31-40 Training Grounds. District 3: Shinobi Academy, Civilian Schools, Public Library, Orphanages, 3 Parks, and Training Grounds 41-45 District 4: Civilian Apartments, Civilian Houses, aand 10 parks. District 5: The Marketplace, Restraunts, Bathhouse, Theatre, Inns, and Hotels ﻿﻿About The Hidden Whirlpool Village About The Council The hidden village of Whirlpool is a ninja village founded to be a safe haven from those that would hurt its occupants. The Village has three types of laws: Base Laws, Voted Laws, and Ninja Rules. Base Laws are the laws created by the Founding Three that can not be removed or altered. Voted Laws are created by the council and can be vetoed by the Uzokage if majority of the Military Council agree. Ninja rules are protocals that Ninja's are expected to abide by. The villages natural resources include: naturally grown food, abundance of animals, coal, varying types of metal, and cotton. Special natural resources: pearls Trade items: spices, silk, other cloth, and more food items. Treaties